


The Love Hotel

by onedirectionmademeasexslave



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Consensual Sex, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, love hotel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionmademeasexslave/pseuds/onedirectionmademeasexslave
Summary: "I... I don't want you to g-go, please stay.." He flushed, avoiding eye contact embarrassedly."Ooo~" Kokichi grinned, holding a finger against his lips. "It seems you've caught me once again Mr. Detective, how could I resist?"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	The Love Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> dis is almost 2 yearz old soooo im thinking ill rewrite it mayhapz? but 4 now here u slutz.......

Kokichi left the room quickly after promising to play another game, leaving him completely dumbfounded. He knew he wanted him to stay, and based on what the purple haired male said earlier, he needed to chase him. After a moment of hesitation he ran after him, calling out his name.  
"Kokichi! Wait!"   
The detective stopped him, catching his breath and simultaneously finding the right words.   
"I... I don't want you to g-go, please stay.." He flushed, avoiding eye contact embarrassedly.   
"Ooo~" Kokichi grinned, holding a finger against his lips. "It seems you've caught me once again Mr. Detective, how could I resist?"   
With that Kokichi dragged the flustered boy back to the room, closing the door behind them. For the second time tonight he was pinned to the bed, though he wasn't complaining. He was only a bit nervous, understandably. But that didn't mean he didn't want it. He wanted him to stay.   
"Are you sure you know what you're getting into Shuichi?~" He questioned him in a sultry tone, edging closer. "I don't think you know just how dangerous a phantom thief can be~"   
Shuichi gulped, biting his lip. Would he regret this? Probably. But that's his fault. The decision has been made since he gave him the key really.   
"Why don't you show me?" He retorted, feigning confidence. Of course Kokichi could see through that, but he would let it slide this time.  
"Just remember detective, you asked for it~" Kokichi's grin grew. "Nyehehe!~"  
"I-I did," He admitted, avoiding his gaze and blushing. "Because I w-want you.."   
Kokichi's eyes we're full of lust as he looked down at him, sending a shiver down his spine. The leader was surprised by his confession, and very pleased. It seemed tonight would be lots of fun.   
"Oh? How interesting" His smirk grew, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you too Shumai~"   
A blush blossomed onto his cheeks at the nickname. His heart swelled at the other males words. Shuichi had to admit, he had imagined dirty encounters with the Ultimate Supreme Leader many times, and he truly cared for him. He may even be bold enough to say he loved him. Yeah! He did love him! He knew that, but he was understandably nervous about rejection. The detective lacked confidence and struggled with social things, especially when it came to Kokichi. But to finally hear him say he wanted him too, now that made his heart melt. He could tell he was telling the truth this time. Shuichi had become impressively good at telling the difference by now, and it was very much worth it. Though the poor detective was so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed him inching his way closer until their lips were centimetres apart.  
"Kokichi.." He whispered his name softly, staring into the violet orbs he seemed to get lost in so often.   
Soft lips touched in a slow, loving kiss as the his eyes fluttered closed. Arms locked themselves around the other males neck as the kiss gradually deepened. Kokichi's tongue pressed against his lips in an attempt to gain access, and it was happily granted. His tongue eagerly explored the wet cavern after quickly dominating the kiss. Kokichi is a leader in everything it seemed, even kissing. But Shuichi was pleased by that; he yearned to give him control afterall. The thought of Kokichi doing anything he wanted to him sent a rush of excitement through him.   
They parted briefly, panting lightly before locking lips again in a more heated manner. The leader used one hand to feel his way along his body, the other still resting beside the detective's head to hold himself up. He trembled in excitement, unable to control the quiet moan that escaped him, though it was muffled by the kiss. He could feel the devious grin on Kokichi's lips as his hand travelled lower, resting on his thigh now. That hand moved to his inner thigh, teasingly carressing the clothed area. He broke the kiss with a small gasp.  
"This seems to be in the way, doesn't it?" Kokichi teased, sitting back on his knees as he tugged at the edge of his pants.   
"W-wait! How far do you intend on going with this?" He stammered, unable to stop the blush deepening on his cheeks.  
"I've got you here now Shuichi, and I fully intend on taking advantage of that. I'd love to go all the way, if that's what you want. Though I'd say you do, since you brought us here~"   
He had him there. Of course he would know that by now though. Shuichi didn't respond with words, rather hesitatingly lifting his hips for him to easier take off his pants. Kokichi wore a shit eating grin and he did so, clearly pleased with himself. His pale, smooth legs were exposed and he couldn't help but feel slightly vulnerable. The feeling increased as his shirt soon joined the now growing pile beside the bed. Kokichi had started removing his own clothing by now, fitting in quick kisses inbetween. They were both left in only their boxers now.  
"D-don't stare! It's embarrassing!" Shuichi protested, flushing under his watchful gaze. He suddenly felt very insecure.  
"You're beautiful. I always thought so, but this is definitely a sight to behold." Kokichi confessed honestly before smirking, "Though I can't wait to see how you look when I'm inside you~"  
Shuichi trembled, biting his lip in anticipation. He had wanted him for a long time, and that feeling was ever so strong now.   
"Don't s-say that!" He protested, blushing brightly in embarrassment. He would never admit how much he loved his dirty talk. Who knows how much teasing he would have to endure?   
"Oh? Well I think you want me to say more actually~" Kokichi pinned him once more, brushing his lips along the shell of his ear. "I know I can't wait to hear you scream my name, and see the lewd expression on your face as I fill you to the brim with my cock~"  
His toes curled at the thought and an impatient whimper tumbled past his lips. He needed him. Now. How could he become weak at just the thought? Kokichi drove him crazy with desire.   
"P-please.." He pleaded, a desperate edge to his voice.   
"You're gonna have to use your words Shuichi, I don't know what you mean!" The leader teased, beginning to pepper kisses along his throat.   
"I n-need you..." The detective whimpered, entangling a hand in his hair. "Please~"   
"You have to be more specific~"   
"I-I want you to fuck me!" He begged shamelessly, "I have for so long! Please, I need you Kokichi~"  
"I just wanted to hear you say it~" Kokichi grinned.   
Wet kisses were scattered along his pale skin, being followed by dark hickeys that would be a bitch to conceal in the future. Not that it mattered now anyway. The Ultimate Supreme Leader used one hand to tease the sensitive buds on his chest, earning a cry of suprise and pleasure from the other male. He covered his mouth to conceal his embarassing sounds, much to Kokichi's annoyance.  
"Let me hear you." He demanded, "Nobody can hear us here, it's just you and me. Didn't I said I wanted to hear you screaming my name?"   
"Yes~"  
Shuichi moaned softly in response, giving in easily. He enjoyed being ordered around, especially by Kokichi. But that would never be said out loud.   
"Good, you sound so pretty Shuichi~" Kokichi praised appreciatively before trailing his kisses downwards, littering his skin with marks.   
He encouraged the leader with soft pants and moans as he continued to descend lower, now reaching his waist line. It didn't take long for his boxers to join the pile on the floor. His legs were lifted to rest on Kokichi's shoulders, earning a soft kiss on his inner thigh. Shuichi couldn't help but blush at the intimacy. The purple haired male bit down on the soft skin, leaving behind a love bite.   
"Hah~"   
"You really look amazing covered in my marks~" He remarked in a sultry tone, hands carressing his bare hips as he glanced up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Now everyone will know you're mine!"  
"Y-yes, I'm yours~"   
Shuichi barely noticed Kokichi apply the lube to his fingers until the cold substance was felt against the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks, earning a gasp from the detective. He hadn't even seen him grab it! But in his defense, he did have a very compelling distraction. The detective frowned at the unfamiliar feeling, biting his lip and attempting to ignore his discomfort.   
"Hm? Haven't you ever touched yourself down here before?"   
"N-no.." He blushed, looking away in embarrassment.  
"It'll get better, don't worry." Kokichi reassured him.   
He definitely didn't lie about that. After a short while, the discomfort ceased completely. A lewd moan escaped him as his finger curled inside of him repeatedly, soon joined by another. The newfound pleasure was indescribable as those skillful fingers scissored him open, stretching him in preparation for something much bigger. The leader's fingers rubbed against his warm walls, exploring anywhere they could reach. Driven by his lewd moans, he added a third finger. Suddenly the digits brushed against his prostate, ripping a loud cry of pleasure from Shuichi.   
"Ahh! Y-yes! Right t-there Kokichi!~"   
He was a mess underneath him, panting and moaning shamelessly. Shuichi marvelled at the pleasure he felt, and secretly wondered why he hadn't tried anything before.   
"Ooh~" Kokichi smirked, taking a mental note, "Found it!~"  
"Kokichi!~" He cried out his name as he abused the sensitive bundle of nerves.   
"Just as I thought, you sound beautiful screaming my name Shuichi. I could listen to you sing for me all day! Buuuut~" He abruptly pullied out his fingers, a devious grin on display.  
"Nng!~" Shuichi whined at the loss, clearly displeased.   
"I can't have you cumming just yet! You'll get all wore out and that would be boring! And unfair." Kokichi pouted teasingly.   
"Kokichi, I need you~" He whimpered impatiently, "P-please fuck me! I'm all yours~"  
"I like the sound of that~" The leader watched him, his face displaying his obvious lust.   
In a flash his brightly colored boxers were gone, exposing his member dripping with precum. Shuichi couldn't help but stare, and he was pleased with what he saw, while nervous at the same time. Would it fit? It was big, he had to admit. That didn't mean he wasn't still eager though. Kokichi seemed to sense his anxiety and pressed soft kiss to his cheek.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He reassured.  
"W-will it hurt..?" He questioned, looking up at him worriedly.   
"Yes, at first it will. But it gets better, I promise." Kokichi responded, kissing him quickly before adding, "I'll be gentle this time."  
"I trust you." The detective blushed lightly.  
"Good. Are you ready?"   
He nodded in response, spreading his legs as Kokichi placed himself between them, positioning himself at his prepared entrance. As slow as possible, he pressed into the tight heat with a pleased sigh. It took alot of willpower not to fuck him into the mattress then and there. He had to be patient.   
Shuichi hissed at the sharp pain, his face twisting with his clear discomfort. The Ultimate Supreme Leader gave him some time to adjust to the feeling, trying hard to be gentle for once. He didn't want to hurt his beloved Shuichi afterall.  
"It's okay, it'll get better" He comforted him, peppering sweet kisses across his face.  
"I'm alright," He blushed, biting his lip before hesitantly adding, "Y-you can move.."  
With that he began a rhythm of slow thrusts, distracting the detective with a passionate kiss. His arms looped around Kokichi's neck, pulling him closer during the heated exchange. Shuichi focused on the soft lips against his own until the pain eased. A surprised cry of pleasure was muffled by the kiss before he pulled away, a panting and blushing mess.  
"Ah~" He lewdly moaned next to the purple haired man's ear, "K-Kokichi! More!~"   
That seemed to drive Kokichi wild, encouraging him to go faster, and harder. And he did just that. The leader gripped his hips as he slammed into him roughly, quickening his pace. Shuichi was in a state of pure bliss. He had never felt so amazing. The detective was all his, and loved every second of it. If he wasn't sure he loved Kokichi before, he sure knew it now.  
"Haah! Ah!~" His cries of pleasure filled the room, all shame having flown out the window a long time ago.   
"You feel so good Shuichi~" Kokichi praised, panting heavily, "So tight~"  
The purple haired male angled his thrusts, aiming for his prostate. It took mere seconds before he had him screaming his name, as promised. Tears budded in his eyes as he trembled, tightening his legs around the leader's waist and forcing him deeper with a lewd moan. His nails left crescents on Kokichi's back as he gripped onto him, never wanting to let go. He was in his new favorite place, and he didn't wanna give it up anytime soon.  
Soon enough, he felt a warmth in his stomach as he edged closer to his release. Desperately he rocked back against his rough thrusts. Kokichi lost his rhythm as he neared his own climax, becoming more erratic and sloppy. After a few more sharp thrusts, Shuichi was sent over the edge. It truly was a sight to behold when he arched his back, his face the lewdest it had ever been as he painted them both white with his cum.  
"Kokichi!~"   
The feeling of Kokichi's warm seed shooting inside of him pulled a moan from his kiss swollen lips. He could do it over and over again. Kokichi pulled out of him and connected their lips in a slower, sweeter kiss. Shuichi cupped his cheeks and smiled against his lips until they parted, both out of breath.  
"That was amazing.." He panted, blushing lightly.   
"I have to admit, I love the face you make when I'm inside of you Shuichi~" Kokichi grinned cheekily, "I think I want to see it again!"   
"A-again?! No way!" He stammered as his blush deepened.   
"I know you want to~" The leader cooed, trailing his hands along his sides slowly, "We have this place till morning, so we gotta take the opportunity!"   
He was silent as he considered the offer, biting his lip.  
"Alright..."   
Kokichi smirked in response, grabbing him and pulling him into his lap. He blushed brightly, placing his hands on his warm chest with his knees on either side of him.   
"Wh-?"  
"Don't worry detective! I'll take care of you~"   
The phantom thief held onto his hips, helping him as he slammed him onto his already stiff member. Shuichi cried out in suprise, curling his hands into fists as he was abruptly filled to the brim once more.   
"H-haa!~"   
"So tight, fuck~"  
With hands gripping his hips, he was guided as he sat on his dick repeatedly. Kokichi paused, placing his hands on his thighs and caressing them.   
"Do it yourself Shuichi~" He smirked deviously, "I wanna see you fuck yourself on my cock~"  
"Kokichi!" He stammered embarrassedly, looking at him in shock, "B-but-"  
"I'm not gonna do everything," The leader pouted, "That's not fair!"  
He's the one who wanted to do it again! It didn't matter, he clearly had no choice. Hesitant at first, he began to bounce on his cock, gaining speed as he went on. He moaned pleasurably, supporting himself with his hands on his chest. It was great for awhile, but it just wasn't the same as last time. Why was that? Oh! The special spot! He tried shifting angles, searching for the place that felt oh so good last time. Why couldn't he find it? The detective was struggling, and it seemed it was obvious.   
"Need help?" Kokichi cheekily grinned, noticing his struggle.   
He didn't reply as he shifted his gaze downcast, embarassed by his failure and cluelessness.   
"It seems I need to do everything time. I'll take care of you~" The phantom thief cooed teasingly, "Poor helpless Shuichi~"   
The blush on his face darkened as he opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off as Kokichi suddenly lifted him off of his member.  
"Get on your hands and knees." He commanded in a low tone.  
That sent shivers down Shuichi's spine as be obediently complied, looking back at him curiously. His cock was thrusted into him just as abruptly as before, forcing a lewd cry from the poor detective. With a sharp snap of his hips, he rammed into his prostate harshly, earning him a scream of ecstasy.  
"Was this what you we're looking for Shuichi?~" He cooed, roughly slamming into the bundle of nerves over and over again.  
"Y-yes! Yes!~" He cried out lewdly, "Ahh!~"  
His legs trembled and he buried his face in the covers, panting and moaning loudly as he was mercilessly pounded into. Shuichi's second orgasm was approaching fast, due to the assault on his prostate. The detective saw stars and arched his back. He tightened around Kokichi's member as he released ribbons of white onto the bed, screaming his name blissfully once again.   
"Kokichi!~"   
The phantom thief didn't stop, continuing to slam into the poor boy afterwards. He still needed to finish afterall. The overstimulation left him trembling and whimpering, though he soon was hard again. How could he not be?   
"I-I'm close~" Kokichi panted, quickening his thrusts.  
"Hah!~"  
Shuichi rocked back against him, forcing him deeper everytime. He desperately craved his release again, now that he was so close. Soon enough they both reached their climax, riding out their orgasms blissfully. The poor detective collapsed onto the soft bed as soon as he pulled out, his knees weak. He was spent.  
"We'll take a 10 minute break, then continue." Kokichi grinned, snaking his arms around his waist.   
"Again?!"   
"I told you, we shouldn't waste this opportunity!~"   
It was going to be a long night..

**Author's Note:**

> ya dis is also cringe......... i will definitely rewrite it 


End file.
